deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Bai Ji-Shin Chang (Black Lagoon) vs Wei Shen (Sleeping Dogs)
Bai Ji-Shin Chang, the former Hong Kong Police officer turned Triad boss who rules over a criminal empire in Roanapur, Thailand VS Wei Shen, the Hong Kong undercover police officer who infiltrated the Triads and took down both a mob boss and a corrupt police superintendent WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Bai Ji-Shin Chang Bai Ji-Shin Chang (張維新 Chan Waisan?) is the boss of a Thailand branch of the Sun Yee On Triad. Like Revy, he is adept with dual-wielding pistols (Beretta 76 and AMT Hardballer) in a fashion similar to that of gun fu, the former of which are inscribed with a Chinese symbol, meaning "Heavenly King", on the grips. Chang is far more proficient in this dual-wielding gunfighting style than Revy, who, in episode 11, freely admits that she is "not on his level yet". It is implied that it is he who taught her this style of combat, though that is yet to be clarified.needed It may be this prowess in combat that makes Chang the only male whom Revy respectfully refers to as "Sir". He has a deep respect for Balalaika (who annoys him by referring to him as "Babe"), though their beliefs are known to collide. Their relationship is almost playful in a business sort of way, which began after they survived a shootout with each other. They both have the ability to join forces, but choose not to because it would make their respective lives boring. He also comments that Rock's actions will determine the fate of not only Garcia and Roberta, but of Roanapur itself, and is rather amused at Rock's "unique" way of handling things. Unlike most criminal bosses in the town, he advocates cooperation and joint ventures to keep the status quo in Roanapur. He has a conversation with Eda (which might mean that she is one of his US Government contacts) concerning "Grey Fox", the unit responsible for the death of the head of the Lovelace Family, and gets irritated when Eda taunts him when suggesting that he was not to do anything "foolish" as it will mean the destruction of Roanapur at the hands of the United States. Chang seems easily amused, and unusually-easygoing and lighthearted, especially given his position. This might be attributed to the fact that he was once a member of law enforcement, which he reveals after being called 'an inhuman scumbag' by Rock and laughing out loud in response, and he might very well be seeing his current position as an ironic twist of fate. His past as law enforcer may explain his combat expertise. Chang manages to survive a shootout with Balalaika, escape from ambush of superior number of Islamic front jihadists, and disarm Fabiola easily. His expertise is often overshadowed by his easygoing character, in comparison with the ill-tempered Revy and near-psychotic Roberta.(from Wikipedia) Wei Shen Wei Shen is the main character in the 2012 video game Sleeping Dogs. Shen was born in Hong Kong, but moved to San Francisco with his mother at age ten. Shen would become a police officer in San Francisco, before returning to Hong Kong to work as an undercover officer with the Hong Kong Police Department who is tasked with infiltrating the Sun On Yee Triad. Shen successfully infiltrates the gang, and eventually becomes friendly with some members of the Sun On Yee, and quickly rises through their ranks, becoming a leader, or "Red Pole" of the Sun On Yee after the death of previous "Red Pole" Winston Chu. This leaves Wei caught between two worlds, that of law enforcement and the Triads. It is revealed early in the story that Wei has a personal stake in the mission, as his sister may have been killed by the Sun On Yee, and later, Shen has several of his friends in the Sun On Yee murdered by a rival Triad, the the 18K. Shen ends up personally involved with the conflict between the two rival Triads, and the internal power struggle within the Sun On Yee after the death of boss David Wa-Lin "Uncle" Po. Shen is attacked by the 18K at Po's funeral, at which point it is reveal that this was set up by corrupt HKPD superintendent Thomas Pendrew. Shortly afterwards, Henry "Big Smile" Lee, a rival Sun On Yee "Red Pole" has Shen's friend Jackie Ma kidnapped and buried alive. Shen rescues Jackie and escapes and ambush by Lee's men. Jackie leaves Shen, only for Shen to find him murdered the next day. Shen is ambushed at the scene by Lee's thugs, and taken to an construction site, where he is tortured for an extended period of time, before he finally escapes and kills the torturer, Tong, with his own machete. Shen discovers the location Lee, and storms the area, intially armed with Tong's machete, though he quickly gets a hold of a firearm and shoots his way through a horde of Lee's men and attempts to hijack a boat Lee intended to use to escape. The boat ends up crashing into a gas station on a dock, and both Lee and Shen wash up near a dockside warehouse. Shen fights and kills Lee, beating his and then tossing him into an ice crusher. =Weapons= Melee Weapons Butterfly Sword (Chang) The Butterfly Sword is a very short dao with length of about that of a human forearm. Its blade is designed in such away that it makes an extremely effective stabbing and slashing weapon. It can be quickly and easily flipped from a icepick grip to a hammer grip. Any knife grip works on it and can be used. It is well regarded as the most versatile of Chinese weapons. "Lightning Warrior" Sword With a new DLC, Wei gets access to a katana-like "Lightning Warrior" sword, in addition to a new outfit. For the purposes of this match, he will have access to the sword (though his outfit will remain the same). The sword is about three feet in length, similar in appearance to a katana, but having no handguard, and a longer grip, taking up almost half the length of the sword. 119's Edge Chang's Butterfly Swords can strike faster, but the Wei's sword has a longer reach. For now, Even Handguns Dual AMT Hardballer (Chang) The AMT Hardballer Longslide is basically a Colt M1911 clone with an extended seven inch slide and barrel. The weapon fires .45 ACP rounds from a seven-round magazine. Chang is known for skillfully dual wielding these pistols. Single Heckler and Koch USP (Wei) The Heckler & Koch USP is a semi-automatic pistol made by the famous Heckler & Koch. The weapon was designed primarily for US law enforcement agencies and for the civilian market. The pistol is short recoil operated and fires the .45 ACP round from a 12-round magazine. 119's Edge Chang's two AMTs have a total capacity of 14 rounds, to Wei's single USP's 12, and have a higher rate of fire, however, a single pistol can be fired with greater accuracy, though Chang is unusually skilled at dual wielding. For now, I'll call this Even. Submachine Guns IMI Uzi (Chang) The Uzi is a family of submachine-guns using an open-bolt, blowback system. The 9mm cartridge, firing weapon is one of the first to use a telescoping bolt, a bolt that wraps around the end of a barrel, which allows the magazine to be held on the pistol grip. The Uzi was adopted in the 1950s by the Israeli Defense Forces and found its place among all troops. Chang's Uzi will fire a 9mm round from a 32-round magazine, with a range of 200 meters. Heckler and Koch UMP .45 (Wei) The UMP (Universale Maschinenpistole, German for "Universal Machine Pistol") is a submachine gun developed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch. Wei Shen will use the .45 ACP version of the weapon, firing from a 25-round magazine, with a range of 50 meters. 119's Edge Chang's Uzi for its superior range and magazine. Assault Rifles AK-47 (Chang) The AK-47 is an Russian assault rifle designed by Mikhael Kalashnikov in 1947. Since then, millions of AK-47s and other weapons derived from the AK-47, such as the AKM, AK-74, and RPK, have been produced and used by numerous militaries, paramilitary organization, terrorist groups, criminals, and other armed organizations. The weapon fires a 7.62mm round from a 30-round magazine, with a range of 300-400 meters and a rate of fire of 600 rpm. Fictional Bullpup G-36 (Wei) Wei Shen uses a fictional bullpup variant of the Heckler and Koch G36 assault rifle. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have the same statistics as a regular G36, including its 30-round magazine of 5.56mm ammunition, 800 meter maximum range (effective range closer to 600m), and 750 rpm rate of fire. 119's Edge Wei's Bullpup G36 takes this edge easily with its superior rate of fire and range. Special Weapons MG-42 (Chang) The MG 42 (shortened from German: Maschinengewehr 42, or "machine gun 42") is a 7.9mm general purpose machine gun that was developed in Nazi Germany and entered service with the Wehrmacht in 1942. The weapon fired 7.92mm rounds from a 50 or 250-round belt (50 for the purposes of this match). The MG-42 had a range of 1000 meters and a rate of fire of 1200 rounds per minute. Underbarrel Grenade Launcher (Wei) Some of the assault rifle's Wei uses have an underbarrel grenade launcher similar to the M320 or AG-36 grenade launcher. The weapon will, for the purposes of this match, fire a high explosive 40mm grenade round with an effective range of 150 meters. 119's Edge As the weapons are two different to be compared directly, I will instead base my edge on which will give the respective side a greater advantage. While the grenade launcher gives Wei high explosive firepower, the MG-42's extremely high rate of fire and long range will take this edge. =X-Factors= Chang will be accompanied by four Triad enforcers, while Wei will be accompanied by four Hong Kong police undercover officers. As Chang and Wei have far different stats than their allies, two X-factor tables will be used. Chang vs Wei Explanations Chang takes a slight edge in marksmanship, as he is able to effectively aim dual-wielded pistols- no easy feat. Shen, however, has more formal training as a police officer in both San Francisco and Hong Kong. It should be noted, however, that Chang was a former Hong Kong police officer, however, Shen has also taken martial arts courses, also giving him much greater skill in melee and unarmed combat, as well as slightly greater physical strength, though both Chang and Wei seem to be in very good physical condition. Triad Enforcers vs HKPD Officers Explanations The HKPD undercover officers take the edges for training, marksmanship and weapons, having gone through formal police marksmanship training. On the other hand, Chang's men probably have more actual combat experience, getting into fights more often the police, and, are more likely to kill, while the police try to take a suspect alive, though they are willing to use lethal force in needed. =Battle= Bai Ji-Shin Chang: Wei Shen Bai Ji-Shin Chang and two Triad enforcers got off a boat, the other two Triad staying on, one of the manning and MG42 on the top deck. Chang walked over to three men on the dock, gathered around a box of illegal arms. "You have the merchandise", Chang asked. "All right here", the undercover officer said, as he opened the crate, revealing a number of assault rifles. Suddenly, Wei Shen and two other undercover officers drew their sidearms and yelled "Police, hands in the air!" Chang drew his AMT Hardballers as the enforces on either side of him raised their Uzis. Chang fired three shots, taking down a man to Shen's right , as he and his enforcers retreated behind crates and shipping containers for cover. Shen drew his USP and fired three shots at Triad with an Uzi, killing him. Shen was suddenly forced to take cover behind the crate as the MG42 on the boat opened up, cutting down one of the other officers. Shen tried to get out of their, but the fire was too intense. A that moment, Shen got his break. One of the officers standing on the roof of a warehouse fired a short burst from his G36, killing another Triad and drawing the machine gun's fire. Unfortunately, the officer was killed by the MG. Shen used the break to grab a G36 with an attached grenade launcher from the crate and fire a 40mm high explosive round at the boat where the gunner stood in wait. The grenade impacted right next to the MG42 gunner, blowing his shrapnel-riddled body off the boat. The explosion ignited the boat's gas tank, sending it up in a fireball. An undercover police officer armed with a UMP got up and tried to fire on the two remaining Triads, unfortunately, he was picked off by a burst from an Uzi. . Shen retaliated, firing his G36 at the SMG gunner, killing him with a headshot. Chang responded with a hail of .45 rounds, which forced Shen to roll over to the next cover, a shipping container. In the process, however, Shen dropped his rifle. Chang advanced on Shen, pistols in hand, only to be surprised by Shen breaking from cover, USP in hand, firing off the rest of his magazine into him. Chang fell to his knees, then face down on the dock, his chest pierced by several rounds. WINNER: Wei Shen Expert's Opinion While Chang was highly skilled at dual wielding, and was himself a former police officer, it was decided that Shen, who was trained by two police departments, and had taken martial arts courses was better trained overall, both in firearms and melee combat. Original weapons, votes, and battle here. Category:Blog posts